the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
News: The War of the Galaxy
The current news about the War of the Galaxy *15th August 11 ABU - The War Begins *16th August 11 ABU - Cityville joins the imperials *16th August 11 ABU - King Theo orders all jedi to protect planets in the Monarchy *16th August 11 ABU - Grand Master Irile Dies *17th August 11 ABU - Hoenneon joins the Imperials *17th August 11 ABU - Paloon joins the Imperials *17th August 11 ABU - refugee ships from Cityville destroyed *17th August 11 ABU - Cityville fuel and trade station destroyed *17th August 11 ABU - Icemiony joins the Imperials *17th August 11 ABU - Imperials take over Frostetle *18th August 11 ABU - Sith storm Theoland *18th August 11 ABU - Jedi Knight Owfell killed *19th August 11 ABU - Imperials launch missiles at Georthland *20th August 11 ABU - Imperial star destroyer under attack by jedi *20th August 11 ABU - Sith prisoner Lord Raven broke free from Imperial Star Destroyer *20th August 11 ABU - Imperial Star Destroyer Destroyed *22nd August 11 ABU - Grand Master Yada ,General Anesthetic, captain Tri and Master Wolfinbite join Master Thomas McGregor's jedi army *24th August 11 ABU - Theoland's Georthland base under attack by Commander Creith *25th August 11 ABU - The Battle of Gaur Fields *25th August 11 ABU - Captain Tri killed *25th August 11 ABU - Commander Creith killed *25th August 11 ABU - Mega Mysaur is released upon the Imperials *26th August to 9th September 11 ABU - Both the Imperials and the Monarchy suffered great losses and recuperated *10th September 11 ABU - Georthland President killed *10th September 11 ABU - Georthland Capital under attack *10th September 11 ABU - Georthland Falls *10th September 11 ABU - The Battle in the Gardens *10th September 11 ABU - Famous Georthland Knight killed *10th September 11 ABU - Famous Georthland adventurer killed *10th September 11 ABU - The last Mega Mysaur is killed *10th September 11 ABU - Head of Theoland army animal trainer is killed *10th September 11 ABU - Georthland took over by the Imperials, will become a cloning planet *10th September 11 ABU - Theoland is the last planet in the galaxy which is still in the Monachy *11th September 11 ABU - 20th April 12 ABU - 10 battles a day on Theoland *21st April 12 ABU - Multiple jedi dead around 7 remaining *22nd April 12 ABU - General Anesthetic Killed *23rd April 12 ABU - Great Jedi Master Toga killed *23rd April 12 ABU - Sith General Greceious killed *23rd April 12 ABU - The Jedi Army disappears *1st May 12 ABU - The Jedi Army storm the imperial building of Cityville *1st May 12 ABU - Commander Sly killed *1st May 12 ABU - General Dise killed *1st May 12 ABU - Clones turn out to be robots *1st May 12 ABU - Darth Vodor betrays the emperor to star the new army of Metal Gear *3rd May 12 ABU - The Moxx of Flobb killed *3rd May 12 ABU - Monachy base on frostetle destroyed by metal gears *3rd May 12 ABU - The imperials and sith go into hiding to escape the metal gear *3rd May 12 ABU - Most planets destroyed by the metals gears except Theoland *3rd May 12 ABU - Commander Troy, Captain Dang and General Poit killed Category:News Category:The War of the Galaxy Category:Theoish Wars